


Me and My Family

by Shiro_Usagi12



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Bad English, Daughter!Naki, F/M, Fem!Aruto, Female!Aruto, FuwaFem!Aru, Hiden Aruko, Werewolf!Fuwa, Werewolf!Naki, just a silly idea comes to mind, werewolfAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: I can't search the right title for this piece of shit..."Remember the rules, guys.""Naki always remember the rules!"
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Hiden Aruto & Naki
Kudos: 5





	Me and My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just errr ... something comes to my mind and ... my finger began to press the keyboard key :))
> 
> and yeah ... i got an idea from Wolf Children Ame and Yuki too :))

One day, there’s a girl in town, who very interested with a werewolf, she likes to the library, searches about a werewolf, but all of the book she’s read, it says werewolf just a myth, there’s no real evidence werewolf is exist in this world.

At night the girls walk in town and she saw a wolf sat under the tree, she’s sawing right in the eyes wolf, deep blue like an ocean looks back to her, but the wolf she saw looks different, the wolf wearing a jacket and black long pants. The first time the girl confused saw a wolf-like that.

That’s the first time she’s a see real wolf and saw him shapeshifting back to human form. Her eyes narrowed, can’t believe what she saw. The wolf walks towards her, slowly his wolf figure becomes a human figure.

“You’re not afraid?” asked him to the girl.

She did not look scared at all, she looks happy, smile in her face and her eyes widened.

“A REAL WEREWOLF!”

“Eh?”

After this encounter, she’s always to the place where he always sat, his favorite tree. The two meet often in the same place. The girls look so happy when the wolf tells a story about the werewolves, the fact, what she read in the book is different.

And that makes her believe a werewolf is just a dog with the ability to transform become human and can walk with two legs like a human. They can shapeshift every time not just when the moon shining brightly. Different from the book right?

“I’m a werewolf! not some dog.” He says, but he looks down with red cheeks, grabbing the frisbee from her.

Eight years after the encounter. They had a little wolf named Naki, a cute daughter but hers behave and appearance like a boy.

Aruko always sighs when Naki makes trouble for her. Not like other children, Naki can shapeshift in her young age, and … little bit looks like a dog—chewing, like to walk, howling, woofing to another dog, and other behavior that human child not have.

And you know what? They did not just buy food from the supermarket but from hunting too.

Aruko’s mouth wide open when seeing her husband and daughter howling together in the living room, AT NIGHT. Aruko hates to listen to her neighbor protested about the howling noises from her house the next day.

“Listen, I’ve made rules for you guys.” Aruko gives a piece of paper to Isamu. “AND read that piece of shit I’ve made.”

**House Rules:**

**1\. No shapeshifting**

**2\. No howling**

**3\. CLOTHES MUST BE WORN AT ALL TIMES. ALL TIMES**

**4\. No fighting**

**5\. No biting or chewing**

Naki transforms and makes a sad face, “But Mom, this human body it’s not flexible like a wolf has.”

Aruko glared to Naki. “Naki, you read the rules right?”

Naki looks down and back to her human form. “Yes Mom, Naki READ ALL the rules.”

Aruko glanced to Isamu. “Hmmm … have words for me, Isamu?”

Isamu shook his head.

“Good, then who break the rules got punishment.”

The next day, Aruto will go to the supermarket but Naki insists to take her for a walk, his father still sleeping.

“Wait till your father awake.”

“NO! I WANT TO WALK WITH MOM!”

“Naki,”

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” Naki turns into a little wolf and runs through the room.

“NAKI!” Aruto screamed. “Stop running in the living room or you got punished?!”

Naki runs to the edge and searches her pillow to hide her face. She always frightened when Aruko began screaming at her.

“Hahhh … sorry, Naki,”

“Aruko, why you screaming?”

“Naki wants to go outside, but i can’t take her to the supermarket.”

“Then, she can walk with me.”

Sometime Aruto can’t believe to leave Naki in her husband's hand. “Yes, and don’t make funny things.”

“Never.”

“But you’re hunting with her last time.”

“I just want to teach her how to hunt, she’s part of _us_ too.”

“Okay, okay. I lost.”

Aruko leaves the house. Isamu walks to the living room, to the edge of the room, sat in from of Naki.

“Naki, don’t make your mother angry.” Isamu’s hand take off pillow from Naki’s face, lift Naki’s body and sit her and his lap, pat her head softly.

Naki murmured, “Naki did not make Mom angry, but Naki wants to walk with Mom, it’s been a while.”

Isamu humming, “But, if Mom says no, it’s no.”

“Why i’m born like this? They will be scared if know me i’m a werewolf.”

Isamu says sorry to Naki and explains it to her about a werewolf, all about his world before meeting Aruko. Naki can choose how she lived. Being a human, wolf, or werewolf. Isamu sure Naki shapeshifting so easily because Naki still a child and can control the shapeshifting ability.

Naki stand at Isamu’s lap. “Naki choose to be human.”

“Then you have to control ability of yours,” Isamu grabs Naki shoulder and says with a serious tone. “But you have to remember werewolf blood is in yours.”

Naki nodded with a smile in the face. “Yeah, LET’S GO!”

“To?”

“WALK! WALK! Mom says Naki will walk with Papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK WITH LOT OF TYPOS
> 
> I can't write english with correct grammar :"v


End file.
